totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Youre2490
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 15:16, November 26, 2010 Hey! Well, maybe you should ask Jessica (the host) about this. Ask if you could be an intern, or something. But right now, just stay low. Ok? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 15:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maybe, but not now, becuase we have just had 4 new contestants arrive, but mabe later on ok, keep in contact with me and I will figure something out. =)♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 04:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok That is a awesome idea! Just post the character on my page, and I will make an "Interns" page with your character on it! Awesome idea!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Page Ok, I have created an interns page and A page for Ryan, you just need to edit Ryan's page.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ?? What did I do? Jamie's just..mean. It's not me...is it? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC )I'm sorry. I've just been having guy troubles. :( HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Forgive me? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yikes. good luck w/ that.HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey they first episode of TDB started! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out your iBuddy here! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yeah. It's ok. But now that there enemies I bet cha it will cause loads of DRAMA! P.S:Season 2 sign ups will be avaliable soon! Yay!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 06:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) TDC Season 2 Signups! http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Sign_Ups Check it out! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 08:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you think Leon could like Crystal or is he better with Shaina? In my opinion he looks better with Crystal CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No I mean the one with th pink and black little hat. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey come check out my website! Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 04:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep I think there should. Keep it in mind for when s2 starts.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 04:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Contestants Interviews. Hey, could you please fill in the questions on the page below for Leon & Maxwell please?. >Season 2 Contestants Interviews< ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 05:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I am next year. I live in Australia. So it might be different where you live.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sup. Hi! Im back !♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Alexis was origianally suppost to be a really nice nerdy type of girl, now she's kinda mean =( I am also on Emily's talk page. Like yesterday. I added the pic of her with her hair down.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) You there????♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure! Duncanjustin played Danny and he never comes on anymore so you will be the new admin! Congratulations!-go to this page>Admins< and read the rules.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I just added the you to the admins list and I went into the special user rights and changed yours to admin. You can now go on chatango, it is on the front page below the admins section, you will have to make an account. My name is Alegwen4Ever on it.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey! I wasn't on yeterday coz I had an athletics comp. We won! It was so awesome!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Im back.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was just watching the TDWT epsiode picnic at hanging rock. That's not good bout the internet. Im just deleting some pages on this wiki.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) yOU STILL ON????????????????????????????????♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 21:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You online???♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I can't see many of the comments either.I can see most though. I am gonna e-mail wikia later. To see if they can fix it. I will be on most of the day. Im gonna put the new ep up soon.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 21:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ryan better like Alexis more though! =) LOL! I made a poster for Alexis & Ryan. ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ok, talk to you then! RyanxAlexis=4 Ever. Don't let Ryan break up with her EVER!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 07:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC)lol=) He's okay...Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 22:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey=) Hey! Are you online? My power went off so my computer died. =( Im now online though.=) Also I think Candice, Brooke or Liz could be great with Clay or Genex.=)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It is awesome! I just saw it! =)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sTILL on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Yeah, I made the camp yesterday. Here are my S3 charatcers, give me your opinion. Tegan.png|Tegan Kiara.png|Kiara Georgia.png|Georgia No She' just this he is cute. She doesn't actually like-like him like LOVE him. She will still be with Ryan, even if he decides to take the first move. Brendan is like the "Justin" of my camp. He likes no one but people like him. I love AXR I would never EVER EVER EVER X1000000. Make Alexis break up with him!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC)